


Try not to electrocute me

by lime_kitty



Series: Sexual Dilemmas [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, elemental powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: After that awesome blowjob that erased any bits of Cole's nightmare, the master of earth owes some gratification to his horny boyfriend.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Sexual Dilemmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Try not to electrocute me

"Uh, where are my clothes?" Cole asked.

"That chair over there," his boyfriend replied.

The master of Earth got up from the bed, craning his neck in search of that specific piece of furniture. He fumbled through the fabric and finally found what he'd truly been looking for; his wallet. Cole extracted a couple of tiny lube packets then crawled back to bed, looking down at Jay with a smile.

"These things have proven to be very handy," he commented, placing the small sacks on the sheets and pulling Jay's underwear down his lean legs.

"I told you," Jay smirked triumphantly. It had been his idea they should always carry one of those little bags around; as ninja/elemental masters/heroes of Ninjago/whatever this damn world needed them to be, their schedules were, at the very least, unpredictable. And after not being able to have proper dates with their corresponding proper sex, both boys had resolved to take whatever chance life threw at them to get intimate. And for that, they always came well  _ prepared _ .

"So what happened last night? I don't remember much after we walked through the door." Cole asked, positioning himself between Jay's legs as the boy lay on the bed completely naked, a faint blush hiding his freckles.

"I'm not surprised, you were so tired after that party with the mayor. You were out cold the very moment you... touched the bed," Jay whimpered softly, Cole's hands had started rubbing his thighs and hips with more firmness, squeezing the soft meat beneath his palms. "I had to… undress you. You wouldn't even wake up for that…"

"So that explains why I was sleeping in just my undies," Cole chuckled, biting his lip as his eyes fixed on Jay's dick. The member gaining hardness with every new caress and stretching on top of the brunet's stomach. "Bet you wanted to take those off of me too, right?" He smirked and lifted his eyes just in time to see Jay's face going red before the boy looked away into the other side of the room.

"Ugh, cut me some slack. We've gone without for so long. I'm horny," he groaned, covering his face with his arm.

Cole laughed low at the adorableness of the other boy. "Sorry I fell asleep. But now…" He leaned forward, balancing over Jay with one arm while he used the other to uncover Jay's features and motion the boy to face him again. "I'm fully awake and energized."

"You better be." Jay narrowed his eyes comically and pushed his head up, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. Cole smiled and kissed him back.

The two ninjas hummed, taking so much pleasure and joy in just lying in each other's arms, loving the subtle sound of their heated skin brushing as they kissed, hugged and caressed.

Jay trembled when Cole accommodated himself in between his legs. His mouth trailing down the muscles of his inner thighs, his jaw brushing his member and balls as he left small bites on him. The blue ninja squealed sharp and giggled, his fist meeting the top of Cole's head playfully, telling the boy to stop with the teasing. It was still early in the morning but Jay wouldn't risk the rest of the team coming to get them to join the celebrations again. Jay didn't like using that type of language but there was no other way to put it —he needed a  _ good fuck _ .

He groaned as Cole's mouth went lower and engulfed his balls, Jay's hips jerked automatically. His hand moved around the sheets, found one of the tiny bags then threw it at Cole's face.

Cole picked it up from his nose. "Aren't you impatient this morning," he said with a smirk.

"Says the one who couldn't decide where to cum."

Cole groaned, his forehead resting on Jay's thigh for a moment as he laughed and his ears turned a deep crimson color. Jay chuckled too, hands reached down to dishevel Cole's jet black hair lovingly. When the face of the master of earth came back up, Cole still wore a fierce blush on his cheeks. The boy ripped open the lube packet and squeezed the semi-liquid mixture onto his fingers, thoroughly spreading it all over his digits before he started preparing Jay.

Moans and long erotic sighs echoed through the room in a few minutes, the lightning wielder squirming and gasping as Cole finger-fucked him deliciously, nudging his prostate every now and then and bringing him closer to the edge as Cole's strong lips wrapped around his cock, sucking the crown with just enough force.

"Ugh! Please, Cole! Uh, no more." He begged, feeling his limbs shaking at how close he'd come to unload in his boyfriend's throat just now.

"Ready?" Cole asked, mouth hovering over Jay's cock, his fingers halting but not pulling away yet until Jay gave him the green light.

"Uh, yes!"

Cole's thick fingers slipped free and the boy opened the second bag, quickly working the cool lube all over himself. Jay was still coming down from his haze when Cole gripped his legs, bringing him down closer to his crotch.

"Wait!" Jay yelped, stopping him. 

Cole stared at his lover, slightly confused. Jay shifted, turning around and standing on his hands and knees. Over his shoulder, he saw Cole's eyes almost popping out of his handsome face.

"Uh, a-are you sure?" He stuttered. "I thought you didn't like it that way."

That wasn't entirely true. Admittedly, doggy style wasn't one of Jay's preference. Overall, positions where he couldn't face his lover felt somewhat 'impersonal' to him, Cole had understood his reasoning and never had a problem with it —for that, Jay was thankful.  _ But... _ there were specific days and moments when Jay felt like going out of his comfort zone, like on special occasions or when he was indescribably horny —like  _ now. _

"I know, I know! I- I just really want to, okay?" Jay whined, feeling his face heating up as the cool air around the room caressed his naked, exposed ass.

There was silence for a moment, then he heard Cole chuckling low behind him. "Okay, I got 'cha," the boy whispered.

Jay shivered when calloused hands went to his hips, squeezing gently. Who would have thought a tough, big guy like Cole would be hiding such a tender and kind lover in his bones?

When Cole lined himself with Jay and started to push, the smaller ninja grabbed fistfuls of the sheets beneath his palms. The first seconds were usually the hardest, Cole would always make sure Jay was well stretched before he penetrated him, but there was only so much they could achieve even with Cole's thick fingers. The guy was damn well endowed.

But the subtle ache would fade soon, Jay knew it. Cole patiently pushed himself deeper, taking his time and letting Jay adjust to the intrusion. The black ninja didn't even need to ask if he could start moving more freely, Jay's guttural sounds of pleasure and the swing of his hips was all the master of earth would ever need. Cole pulled out almost completely before he pushed inside again, marking the start of a decent pace that Jay followed immediately after a deep moan ripped his throat and his arms faltered. 

Jay landed on his elbows, face turning to rest his cheek on a fluffy pillow. He looked at the boy behind him out of the corner of his eye. Even if it was  _ him _ who had requested that position Jay couldn't help but want to stare at his boyfriend as they made love. Beads of sweat rolled down Cole's temples, leaving a wet trail all over his cheeks, his whole face starting to acquire a soft glistening look.

Cole wasn't aware but Jay noticed how his gaze fixed on the point where they were connected and the black ninja's face grew redder with embarrassment and the effort of their moves. Cole groaned, letting go of Jay's hips with one hand to reach up to his face and wipe the annoying sweat away. "Fuck…" The noiret mumbled. "Your ass is so pretty."

Jay's giggle got eaten up by the moans that wouldn't stop coming out of his mouth. Every thrust of Cole's hips seemed to push them up from deep inside his guts and force them out of Jay's system.

The master of lightning stared down at his dick, the hard shaft wept, spilling shy clear drops of precum onto the sheets. Carefully, Jay grabbed himself and stroked, trying to control the pleasure mounting inside of him. He didn't want this to finish so soon —not for nothing had he stopped himself from jerking off last night!

His electric eyes searched Cole again, the noiret's face was quite a sight when his eyebrows were furrowed tight and his jaw clenched with sexual agony.

"I love you…" Jay mumbled weakly when their eyes met. 

Cole stopped dead in his tracks and an almost animal groan left his throat. He leaned forward, stretching over Jay's back and kissed his shoulders. "I love you more…" Cole breathed shakily, an indiscreet moan escaping from his lips right at the end.

Jay swayed softly as Cole applied more kisses to his back, then strong arms lifted him, pulling him upright on his knees. Coles forearms wrapped around Jay’s chest, his toned torso pressing up against him.

"Hold onto the wall," Cole commanded with lusty emphasis.

Shifting closer to the head of the bed, Jay placed both his hands on the plain beige wall, never fully disconnecting from Cole's body. The noiret took a deep breath, pulled his cock a few inches back then rolled his hips tentatively until the tip of his member nudged Jay's prostate, making him jump. Cole started to assault that point, turning his boyfriend into a pile of goo.

Jay's head fell forward and he struggled to keep himself up, his arms already shaking so much and bending at the elbows every time Cole nailed that spot so perfectly. His need for intimacy and contact striking again and Jay reached back with one hand to grab Cole's hair. Tiny blue sparks surging from the skin of his arms and shoulders.

"Try not to electrocute me," Cole panted next to his ear, amusement clear in his voice.

"Can't promise…"

It wouldn't be the first time, although Jay always tried his damned best to keep his powers in control —as hard as that would be when you were being impaled by the gorgeous master of earth.

Jay cried out loud, his fingers tightened around Cole's hair, keeping his face close to him. Twisting his neck, he came face to face with Cole's lips and none of the boys wasted a second to engage in a sensual kiss. Their mouths hanging open as their tongues met, rubbing against their companion as saliva trickled down their reddened lips, the wet sounds heightening their ecstasy.

Cole grunted, his hands made a beeline down Jay's body, one grabbed onto his hips while the other moved to the front —and curled around Jay's hot flesh.

The brunet sucked in a sharp gasp, then a loud moan exploded in his throat.

" _ Uuuuh _ ! Cole… C-Cole!”

" _ Shit _ ! Oh, Jay… You feel so good."

Cole skillfully wiped his fist up and down Jay's length while keeping his assault on the blue ninja's inner gland. Jay felt the orgasm mounting again at an alarming speed, sparks flowing out of his skin again. His hand on Cole's hair lowered and reached back, trying to get a hold of his lover's ass or even his hips but failing miserably. The uncontrollable jitters that were running wild through his body making it impossible to properly hold onto the boy, but he tried it nevertheless. He wanted to hug Cole, wanted to kiss him, see his beautiful face in the morning light that filtered through the curtains, but he couldn't for the life of him ask the boy to change positions. He understood Cole's earlier dilemma now. Jay couldn't decide between his longing for the young man behind him or the thrill of getting hot and wild, fucking like porn stars on that posh hotel bed. Both possibilities were just as thrilling to him.

A sudden swirl in his guts accompanied by Cole's ministrations pulled him out of his thoughts. Jay's anal sphincter spasmed around Cole, squeezing the thick member and pleasuring him all over again. "Oh, my gosh-!"

Cole growled deeply, neither did he expect the sudden tightness of Jay's ring. "Cumming?" He breathed out.

"Yes!  _ Yes-yes-yes! _ Uh, Cole!  _ Oh, my gawd…! _ "

It all happened in a flash. Cole's dick was suddenly out of him, Jay was ready to start whining and bitching at his boyfriend for his bad timing when he was pushed down onto the bed and turned on his back. Cole grabbed his tights, maneuvering as best as he could to push into Jay again and lay down on his body.

Jay's heart exploded with love and passion as Cole fucked him senseless, grunting and moaning into his ear. The friction of their bodies against his dick was the final push Jay needed to say goodbye to this world and enter into a blissful state of pleasure that he hoped it would never end.

“ _ Uh-uuh! Coleee! _ ” Jay’s control abandoned him as he clung to his boyfriend, legs shaking, toes curling, crying loud as his balls burned and the cum finally flowed out, splattering both their chests, along with a few more blue sparks. 

The light electrical shocks serving as an extender of their pleasure. Cole could complain all he wanted later but there was no denying his raw cries and the way his body shook on top of Jay, enjoying the elemental tickles even after he emptied himself inside his boyfriend and they kept going until the last shred of energy abandoned their bodies.

Cole plopped down on Jay like a dead body, his mouth wide open, panting like he'd run a marathon —even marathons didn't exhaust him  _ that much _ .

Jay looked about the same, with the addition that, with a bunk of Cole's size on him, he could barely breathe. The brunet poked his boyfriend's side and Cole understood, sluggishly rolling down from him and collapsing onto the bed, face down.

For a few minutes, all the noise in the room consisted of their heavy breathing, then Cole spoke, his voice low and raspy from having screamed his head out.

"I told you not to shock me…"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," Jay wheezed.

"I never said I don’t like it… Fuck, I actually love it. It gets me so hard."

"Then why do you always tell me not to do it?"

Cole sighed then propped up on his elbows. Since he wasn't saying anything else, Jay's eyes opened and he turned his face towards the other ninja. An instant snort caught up in his throat. Cole's hair was a chaos, the once soft and beautiful long strands were now all tangled, curling and twisting awkwardly in every direction, coming out of his head as if the hair itself was trying to get away from its owner. He kind of looked like…

Jay snorted again, "You look like Kai in the mornings!" His hands flew up to his mouth, covering his lips as he couldn't stop the giggles that came with such realization. 

Cole groaned and he let his face fall on the bed again, but Jay didn't miss the twitch in his lips, alerting him the boy was rather amused deep inside. Fighting back the giggles Jay scooted closer to his boyfriend and started brushing his hands through the ridiculous hairstyle. The static electricity that remained on it made the task pretty much impossible, although Jay kept trying.

"I didn't know I had this 'reaction' on you," Jay laughed.

"Yeah, well, the few times that's gotten that bad we were at home and I just rushed into the bathroom to kinda  _ try _ and fix it."

"So that's why you sometimes wear a bun after we do it?"

Cole hummed and Jay couldn't help but laugh his ass off all over again.

"It's not funny."

"It is!"

Cole grunted and clicked his tongue, giving up to his boyfriend's nonsense. Jay snaked his arms around him, finally moving Cole to lie down on his back as he rested his head on the broad chest, caressing up and down the muscles that were starting to cool off as sweat clung to the skin. For someone else, the sensation would have been gross, but for Jay, it filled his heart with so much joy.

"You know, Cole?"

"Uh?" The master of earth hummed, too tired to even open his eyes. 

"I know our lives aren't the easiest… but I wouldn't change these moments for anything."

"Anything? Not even for all the existing comics and videogames in the world?"

"Nuh-uh," Jay shook his head against Cole's hard pecs, the noiret released a small chuckle.

"Guess they're worth the wait after all, uh?"

Jay hugged him tighter and lifted his head to place a soft kiss on his lover's lips. " _ You _ are worth the wait.  _ Always _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to try and write some smut where their powers were involved and this was the perfect opportunity. I love writing these boys so much, they've got the perfect dynamic going on.
> 
> Also, this was kinda inspired by a doodle I did a while ago. Check it out on my Twitter if you want, but keep in mind it's pretty explicit! ►►►https://twitter.com/Lime__Kitty/status/1210296228019351552
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thank you very much for reading!  
> Remember to hit that kudos button, comment and follow for more. See ya in the next update! (≧∇≦)/


End file.
